When Daylight Comes I'll Have to Go
by Jambo and Hutchie
Summary: Beca let Jesse kiss her when they watched The Breakfast Club but Beca refused to properly date because of the fear of getting kicked out the Bellas. They have spent all winter break with each other except school is tomorrow and they can't be with each other again until the next school holiday. Oneshot that was requested on instagram, written with rachelhutchie as always :)


**When Daylight Comes I'll Have to Go**

* * *

**This is a oneshot idea that got requested by pitchperfect334 on instagram, they asked us to make a oneshot using the song "Daylight" by Maroon 5**

**Don't worry we're not giving up on LNTTS but if you have any one shot ideas, send them over instagram or PM :)**

**rachelhutchie helped as always :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Here I am waiting_**  
**_I'll have to leave soon_**  
**_Why am I holding on?_**  
**_We knew this day would come_**  
**_We knew it all along_**  
**_How did it come so fast?_**

I didn't want to close my eyes because closing my eyes led to sleep which meant less time with Beca. Tomorrow was the first day back to school which meant Beca and I couldn't date until the next holiday came around, I wrapped my arm securely around her waist as we lay on my bed together, this Christmas break has been the best holiday so far, I got to spend it all with Beca since we couldn't date while we were at school because of Aubrey, I mean she would kick Beca out of the Bellas if she caught her with me and I wouldn't want to be the cause of that. I pressed my lips against Beca's neck

_**This is our last night but it's late**_  
_**And I'm trying not to sleep**_  
_**Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away**_

"You still awake?" I whispered

"I don't want to sleep" she said quietly

"Me neither" I whispered, taking my hand away from her waist to play with her hair. Our first kiss was still clear in my mind

_***Flashback***_

_"You're missing it" I told Beca, as I felt her eyes on me while I was trying to show her The Breakfast Club, _

_"Sorry" she whispered, turning her head back to the screen. I couldn't help but turn to my left to look at her, she also turned and our eyes locked. "This was it" I thought to myself, as I looked into her eyes I could see all the walls she had built up finally fall down. All I wanted was to get to closer to Beca and I think I've finally achieved that. I finally leaned in and so did she, to my surprise she took the lead and cupped my face in her hands and our lips met, it felt perfect, her lips on mine felt right. My hand found her waist and pulled her closer, we detached when air became a problem, she rested her forehead on mine and we just stared into each other's eyes._

_"I can't do this Jesse" she said, dropping her hands and sitting back in her original position_

_"Can't do what?" I asked, concerned_

_"Be with you" she replied_

_"How?" I asked as hurt took over my body_

_"Aubrey will kick me out of the Bellas if I date a treble" I thought about what she said for a moment, of course I don't want her to get kicked out because of me, I dropped my head and shut my laptop_

_"I'll guess I'll just go then" I mumbled, sitting up off the bed and grabbing all my stuff_

_"Jesse" she pleaded helplessly _

_"I'll see you tomorrow at work" I sighed before leaving the room._

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**_**_  
__But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_**

Time seemed to go by so quickly as we both just lay here; I held her closer and let my mind drift to the time when I took her to Madame Tussauds

_***Flashback***_

_We walked into Madame Tussauds; I had somehow managed to wake Beca up early today. And tried convincing her that there would be less people out and about before mid day, she had of course replied "yes because it's not normal for people to wake up early in the holidays Jesse!", meaning we had more time to do stuff together. Just inside the entrance there was a long line, I glanced at Beca, to see her with a sarcastic comment on the tip of her tongue. But she must have fought off her true nature as she remained quiet. We waited in line for ten minutes before being served_

_"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" I joked, nudging her playfully. She responded with some comment that couldn't be heard, but I guess it was probably filled with curses against me. I smirked and bought us two tickets to the exhibition._

_"Jesse you know can't just keep buying everything for me?" She said looking up at me as though she felt guilty_

_"Don't be ridiculous be-caw, you are my esteemed guest" I dramatically bowed to her and then extended my arm "would the pretty lady care to join me?" I fluttered my eyelashes. She just rolled her eyes and punched my shoulder and then pulled me forward toward to entrance of the exhibition. _

_"My god Beca look at that Daniel Craig, he looks so lifelike" I said running up to the replica and scrutinizing it._

_"Yeah I think that might be the idea behind this place Jesse?" She nodded her head and scratched her chin _

_"Oh ha-ha Bec" _

_"What's he from anyway? I have heard the name but I can't place him" My jaw dropped immediately, _

_"b,b,buuhhh...really Beca, he is in a tux with an expression like this" I tried to copy his look of deadlines smiling after a minute. She whipped out her phone and took a picture of me next to Mr Bond. _

_"I knew he was James Bond, plus it says on the plaque next to him, but I wanted to see you have one of your nerd fits" she barked out through her laughter. My face stretched into a massive grin. God I loved spending time with her. _

_We continued our search of the exhibit, stopping to take a photo with some celebrities that we like. I almost fell over laughing went Beca stopped to pose for a photo with Justin Bieber. Before we got there, there were a group of excited teenage girls giggling and laughing as they took photo after photo with him. Beca just marched up right after them and posed as though she was about to knock his two front teeth out. I quickly snapped a photo and looked round to the look of horror on the young girls' faces. Wow._

_When we finally came to the end of the visit we passed the photographer, who was taking photos of people sitting on the recreation of the famous photo of the workers sitting on the empire state beam, we sat down and I wrapped my arm around Beca's shoulders, I half expected her it flinch at my public affection but she was fine. When we collected our photos, all I could see was two people who looked genuinely happy._

I smiled at the memory, Beca didn't seem like the girl that likes public displays of affection but she didn't seem to bother her that day. She flipped herself over but judging by her closed eyes and her even breathing pattern she had fallen asleep

**_I never want it to stop_****_  
_****Because I don't wanna start all over**  
**Start all over**  
**I was afraid of the dark**  
**But now it's all that I want**  
**All that I want, all that I want**

I laughed at the memory of me taking her to central park and surprised that she had never had a hotdog before.

**_*Flashback*_**

_After Madame Tussauds we headed for central park. We got in a taxi to take us most of the way there, since I wanted Beca to see as much of the city as possible without being stuck in a cab all day. As we got out of the cab, Beca's stomach gave off some amount of noise._

_"Hey Jesse can we grab something to eat I'm starving and my stomach's now starting to voice its opinion" she said patting he stomach. _

_"Err...yeah I think there a street vender just down here. You okay with hotdogs or pretzels?"_

_"I have never had a hotdog so I wouldn't know" she said casually_

_"What Beca how can you live in the US ALL of your life and not eat a hotdog?!" I exclaimed shocked by her latest reveal._

_"I don't know what's in them so it never really appealed to me" she said smirking and shrugged._

_"Well...actually that is true...I have no idea what's in them, but that's a great mystery as far as I'm concerned the only thing that's in them is deliciousness" I said triumphantly "and where better to have your fist hotdog than from a street vender in New York City"_

_"Hmmm maybe somewhere that has actually passed its food hygiene test" she teased, I fake gasped and clutched my chest "fine, fine ill try your Stupid hotdog, you're ridiculous"_

_We got our hotdogs with all of the toppings because, why go half at it? We walked into the park a bit before finding a bench to sit down on and eat._

_"Oh my god this is so good! Why has no one ever told me how good these are?!" Beca mumbled with her mouth full of hotdog, with her eye lit up. I chuckled and started to eat my own, while watching Beca's comical reactions to her first hot dog. When we finished I looked at Beca, who had mustard on her nose, she looked like an unwell Rudolph with a yellow nose._

_"God you like a 5 year old c'mere" I cupped her face with one hand and with my thumb on the other hand wiped off the sauce and rubbed it on my napkin._

_"Thank you" she smiled and kissed me. I pulled back and put a faked shocked look on my face, Beca's eyebrows furrowed as she saw my face._

_"What? What is it Jesse?" She looks so adorably confused_

_"I just kissed a 5 year old" I said trying to keep a serious face, as I said it an elderly couple walked past, they had clearly heard what I had said, never mind their age. The woman shot me a dirty look and the man just forced himself to keep looking forward. As they walked further away we could no longer hold back our laugher at the looks we had received from the woman. I stood up and put my hands out to assist the still shaking with laugher Beca to her feet. We walked for another hour before we reached one of the bridges; we stood out on to the water. I turned around and asked a passer by to take our photo on my phone, Beca was still watching the water flow away from us, so I went up behind her and kissed the top of her head she soon turned around and kissed me on the lips I pulled away to go and collect my phone before the poor man saw us deepen the kiss. Once Beca realised what I had done she smacked my arm and then leaned over to see the photo._

_I gently reached over and grabbed my phone, I scrolled through my pictures until I came to the one that we took at the bridge. I smiled at it then at the peacefully sleeping Beca next to me_

**_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_**

**_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_**

**_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_**

**_But tonight I need to hold you so close_**

I placed my phone beside me and wrapped my arm around Beca again

"I love you Beca" I whispered placing a kiss on her forehead before drifting off to sleep myself.

_When daylight comes this will be the end of this, being with each other all the time. I wasn't ready to let it go till spring break but the thought that kept me going was "After summer Aubrey would have left school, and then we can be together again" _

* * *

**Tell me what you think of it**

**Oh hutchie and I reached an achievement, write a fanfic without swearing once Woo! that's impressive for us!**


End file.
